Second Battle of the Ionian Nebula
The Battle of the Ionian Nebula is a conflict between the SPS Military Forces and the Cylons during the Sanctum-Cylon War. The battle takes place in the Ionian Nebula, with the Sanctum's Sixth Fleet destroyed before the SPS Forces would arrive in time. The Cylons engaged the SPS Forces in a desperate fight. With the BSGs Galactica, Osiris, Pluto and Mercury along with 152 SPS Vessels fights off 23 Cylon Capital Warships. '''Victory: '''SPS Military Forces ( Decisive ) '''Defeat: '''Vaktovian Military Forces, Cylon Incursion. Before the Engagement. The Sanctum Sixth Fleet was destroyed due to the inacurrate information about the Cylon Fleet's location. Having to find that only 2 Cylon Capital Warships were in the Nebula. Upon entry, the Sanctum Sixth Fleet was tricked that there were more than 20 Cylon Capital Warships in the Nebula and the fleet had little time to deploy it's fighters as the Cylons launched it's Raiders and fired it's missiles. Destroying half of the fleet. Though, before the Sixth Fleet was destroyed. It was able to call help from a nearby SPS Battlestar assuming it was Galactica. Admiral Adama, commanding Galactica was able to track the call and requested reinforcements of 3 more Battlestars to help. Commander Soarin' tracked the location of the Sixth Fleet. Having to receive the SSN Daggerthorne's hail, it was already under attack and about to be destroyed. Soarin typed in the coordinates for a slipspace jump to the Nebula. But the Galactica had a out sync and requires a few minutes for a slipspace jump. Once the maintainance fixed it, Galactica and 3 other battlestars together with their smaller warships jumped into the coordinates. Leading to the Ionian Nebula, an entry to the Paradise Planet of New Eden. Battle One of the Cylon Capital Warship launched a warhead into the Hangar of the Mercury, damaging the Left Hangar of the Mercury and approximately 374 were killed and 521 injured. The Galactica and Osiris engaged the Capital Warship as Autumn Class Cruisers and Scratch Destroyers were in hot engagement of other warships. The Galactica destroyed the FTL Drives of the Cylon's Warship, while the Osiris do the body damage of the Warship. Then firing everything to completely obliterate the Warship. Six Cylon Warships were already on the way to the two Battlestars. The Mercury penetrates one of the Warships' hull. The MAC round hit the Reactor of the Warship, permanently disabling it's missile defenses and forcing to launch it's Raider Fighters. The Mercury and Pluto launched it's fighters for a suicide dogfight as two Cylon Warships launched it's thermonuclear warheads to the Mercury. The Mercury takes heavy damage as it's front hull was penetrated, with the left hangar left destroyed. The Mercury, in retaliation launched it's warheads however the Raiders intercepted it. Leaving it useless for the Mercury to retaliate against the Cylon Warships. One of the Cylon Warships fires it's Plasma Charges, further damaging the Mercury. As the Osiris' front cannons and MAC Rounds supressed and destroyed two Warships with the Galactica's Sonic Barrages. The Mercury meets it's end when a Cylon Warship goes on a full thrust suicide run. The Mercury, unable to abandon it's ship fires it's repeller cannons to destroy the Warship. However, a second Warship. Going too fast towards the Mercury, charges it's plasma detonator to increase the blast radius. The first suicide warship was destroyed, but the Second crashes towards the Mercury. The Detonator explodes. Destroying both the Warship and the Mercury. Galactica and Osiris goes for a front lead attack with 58 SPS Warships goes on a full speed attack to the remaining Basestars. Aftermath Victory for the SPS resulted in the liberation of the Nebula and the gateway to New Eden. Unfortunately, the loss of Battlestar Mercury and several Sabre Carriers left the Fleet concerned of the spare fighters they have. Galactica and Osiris has problems of docking too much of Sabre Fighters and Broadsword Fighters inside. While the Battlestar Pluto had more concerns of docking Dropships tight. The Cylons lost control of the Nebula, making them unable to continue their project in order to win the war and attack the human colonies.